


the temptation of peaches

by dreamerfound



Category: Leverage
Genre: Double Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Parker finds some peaches sitting out on the kitchen counter
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	the temptation of peaches

Parker spotted them as soon as she entered the kitchen. There were a bunch of them lined up on the counter. Waiting. Well, not an actual bunch, peaches didn’t come in bunches. Did they? She shook her head. They weren’t bananas. There was a whole lot of them on the counter and they looked so good. They were just sitting out, not even in a bowl. It was like they were waiting for her. 

Parker leaned down and took a whiff. They smelled so good. Parker really wanted a peach, but if they were all set out like this she knew it meant that Eliot was planning on cooking something with them. Parker knew from experience that Eliot was going to need every single fruit to make whatever wonderful concoction he had planned. 

Parker sighed as she turned her back on the tempting fruit. She grabbed a couple of candy bars from her special snack drawer before heading upstairs.

Later, when she was curled up watching Doctor Who episodes with Alec, Eliot brought them both pie. Parker’s slice was topped with a big scoop of ice cream along with a dollop of whipped cream. Sometimes, it paid to be good.


End file.
